Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of web techniques has created a need to increase the transfer rate of HTTP/1.1. IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) has proposed HTTP/2 as the next standard to succeed HTTP/1.1 (RFC7540). HTTP/2 is widely used in communication apparatuses (built-in devices) other than personal computers and browsers.
However, for example, when a communication apparatus is to receive a push message, TCP and HTTP/2 connection need to be maintained with an external apparatus. For example, in a case in which the communication apparatus is a built-in device such as a camera, the standby time may become short since power is consumed to maintain the connection.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described problems, and provides a technique to reduce power consumption of a communication apparatus.